Quién diría
by Neyade
Summary: Quién diría que acabarían así. Juntos y revueltos, sudados, pegados. Son todo mechones rojos y rubios que no se sueltan y pieles blancas, inmaculada la del uno salvo la eterna mancha oscura, llena de pecas la otra. Regalo para Joanne.


**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling. No escribo con ánimo de lucro. La trama es mía, no la publiques en ninguna parte sin mi permiso expreso, gracias.

**Notas: **Este es el regalo de cumple de Joanne Distte. Faltan como diez minutos para las doce y no sé ni si llegaré a tiempo, ¡pero allá vamos! Muchísimas felicidades, luv. Me hubiera gustado poder dártelo en mano como hciste tu con el mío, pero nada, tampoco es cuestión de esperar hasta el Salón del Manga! xDD Muchos besitos!

**Notas2: **Parece que, definitivamente, estoy volviendo al fandom. ¡Un yay por mi, come on!

**QUIÉN DIRÍA**

Está hecha toda una mujer. Su piel suave se pega a él, el pelo rojo se mezcla con el suyo propio y algunos mechones le rozan las mejillas al moverse. Sonríe a medias al ver como pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalan entre sus pechos y aprieta un poco los dedos que tiene en sus caderas. Ella jadea, él jadea, y cuando después de un eterno bajar sus muslos pálidos y pecosos se pegan a los suyos, lo último que hace es pensar.

Sube y baja, y vuelve a subir otra vez. El pelo se le mueve, ambos respiran fuerte aunque en realidad es ella quién está haciendo el trabajo hoy. Se le marcan los músculos de las piernas al hacer fuerza, de arriba abajo, de abajo para arriba, los pechos se le mueven también al mismo ritmo que imponen sus rodillas al flexionarse.

―Quién diría-

Empieza a hablar rezumando un sarcasmo algo ahogado que se pierde entre jadeo y jadeo, pero ella no le deja acabar. Hace un mohín de disgusto y cuando vuelve a bajar inclina el torso, acercándose para besarle, dejando caer una cascada de pelo rojo encima suyo. Sus labios se rozan, al principio. Luego se juntan irremediablemente con tanto movimiento y ya no vuelven a soltarse en un buen rato. Se lamen y se muerden, se besan, comparten saliva, ella resigue con la lengua la punta de sus colmillos.

―Pues no digas tanto ―le espeta al separarse, para justo después echar el cuerpo hacia atrás, morderse los labios y sonreír al ver como se tensa―, que se te va a caer la lengua.

Luego se deja caer, como un peso muerto y sin hacer fuerza con las piernas. Recibiéndole en su interior como si llevara ua vida entera haciéndolo.

Lucius, pillado por sopresa, no puede hacer más que abrir mucho los ojos un instante y luego soltar un jadeo ahogado. No se mueven durante unos segundos, las rodillas de ella pegadas a las sábanas arrugadas, sentada encima suyo.

Cuando consigue reaccionar le aprieta las caderas otra vez y, en un movimiento rápido, cambia las tornas poniéndose él encima. Sonríe ladino al ver que, esta vez, es su propio pelo el que cae encima de las pecas y cuando baja la cabeza le roza las mejillas.

―¿Estás segura de que quieres que se me caiga?

Ella empieza a reír ―una risa corta, seca, que se ve interrumpida cuando Lucius se echa hacia atrás y luego embiste de nuevo―, gira la cabeza enseñándole el cuello y se muerde los labios. Todo a la vez.

―Por ahora no, gracias ―susurra―. Espera a que hayamos acabado, por lo menos. No seas ―jadea― tan desconsiderado.

Le mira los al acabar la frase; sonriendo con el desafío en los ojos, en la curvatura de los labios. Él le devuelve la mirada y no la separan hasta que acaban, con Lucius mordiéndose los labios y manteniendo el ritmo hasta que ya no puede más, hasta que echa la cabeza hacia atrás y los músculos de los brazos ―blancos salvo donde el negro mancha la piel, tan blancos que se pueden entrever las venas y, al moverse, la piel se tensa y destensa― paran un segundo, eternamente tensos. Ella hace un rato ya que está rendida pero abre las piernas echando la cabeza haia atrás, y estas siguen así cuando él se deja caer encima suyo, jadeando.

El sudor ahora ya no sólo resbala entre los pechos, sino que empieza en la frente dejando el pelo húmedo y sigue en la espalda, en las caderas donde las manos de Malfoy han estado tanto rato, debajo del culo e incluso en el interior de las rodillas. Por sudarles les sudan hasta los ojos.

―Quién diría que la esposa de Potter tendría que buscar consuelo en alguien como yo ―jadea un par de veces― al no encontrar un hombre de verdad entre sus sábanas.

Ginny resopla y masculla un " imbécil prepotente" que queda algo ahogado por la almohada. Él la coge de la muñeca y tira de ella hasta pegar sus cuerpos. Luego la besa, perezoso y cansado. Todo calor y mejillas algo sonrojadas por el esfuerzo.

_Quién diría que tu y yo acabaríamos así._


End file.
